Void Sprits
by Bighead98
Summary: What if Lucy, at a young age, gained thirteen rare keys, with them being none other than Organization XIII? What if they were revived for a chance at redemption? Now watch as these powerful beings reshape the future of this Celestial Sprit Mage!
1. Rebirth

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm back! Ya'll thought I had no more I ideas, didn't you?! Well I do! Any who, this was going to be the sequel to New Life story I wrote. But the new idea I made was more appealing. I said there would be a sequel after my first story… but I said what the hell! Why not do this one instead, after all I write for my imagination and me so…yeah. The story's timeline is after Kingdom Hearts 2 but it's without all those** **Master Xehanort plans, meaning NO One knew they could grow hearts. **

**So enjoy! **

The Fiore Kingdom.

A neutral country with a population of seventeen million. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold here like anything else, and is deeply engrained in people's lives. There are even some who make a living using magic. These people are referred to as wizards. These people belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them. There are many guilds in this kingdom, and there's a certain wizard guild in a certain town, a guild from which countless legends were once born-nay, one that will continue to create legends well into the future.

Its name is…

…Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Realm of Nothingness

'_I am…fading.'_

Was the thought of Xemnas upon being defeated by Sora and Riku. Even with the power of Kingdom Hearts, he couldn't defeat those two boys like he wanted. But as he disappeared, he couldn't help but wonder where did he go wrong.

_Flashback_

_"You're right. Darkness and Light are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too. But guess what, Xemnas?" Riku, the one who had thrown his friends away for the power darkness had offered, then thrown darkness away as well, had said._

_"It doesn't mean you're eternal!" His friend, Sora, had finished. In his hand he gripped the Ultima Keyblade._

_Flashback end_

Xemnas realized it now. They were correct. Ansem was correct, too. The Heart's true essence was beyond even his grasp. But somehow, someway, they had figured it all out. Maybe… maybe because they listened to their hearts.

Meanwhile, he didn't even have a heart. He was a Nobody, just a shell, after all.

However, mysteriously, he felt his existence stabilizing by some outside force. Slowly but surely, his power came back to him as he lost consciousness.

**XXXX**

Groaning, the white hair man opened his eyes, on his back. He was puzzled by the fact that he should've disappeared from existence. But it seems not…

He slowly got up to see his surroundings. He looked down and saw something unbelievable. He found himself on a station that was colored in black and white with that had a cathedral look to it. In the center was the symbol for Nothingness with XIII on it. Around the outer part of the pillar were portraits of each of the members of Organization XIII including Xion; with an inner ring showing their corresponding numbers.

"A Deep Dive? But that's impossible." muttered Xemnas in disbelief at the sight he was seeing. His thoughts were interrupted by groans of other people. The nobody lifted his head to see about twelve other people on the ground, appearing to wake up. But these weren't exactly people; these were the other members of Organization XIII.

One by one, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, Saix, Vexen, Larxene, Axel, and Xion came to each other's gazes. It wasn't until their gazes met with each other...did the memories come flooding back.

"...Xemnas?" Vexen asked as he looked at his fellow nobody, "Where are we? The last thing I remember… Castle Oblivion… Sora… Axel… How am I still here in the land of the living?"

"I don't know about the first question, but I can say that we aren't in the realm of the living…" Xemnas and Vexen turned to face Larxene. "Guess ticking the Keybearer off to control him wasn't the best idea I've had…"

"Then where are we?" Wondered Demyx, "I thought we were supposed to be dead."

"Speaking of dead..." Vexen said, fixing his green-eyed gaze on Axel's, "I believe it was you, Axel, who ended my existence?"

Axel threw up his hands in surrender and exclaimed, "Not my fault! Marluxia made me."

All eyes turned to the pink-haired man, some of them full of unmasked hatred.

Marluxia only shrugged and said, "That's in the past...but now, we are alive. Surely that, with the recent acquisition of our hearts, nothing of our pasts matter now?" Everyone paused to take in what he had said. In the silence that followed, with no one moving or speaking at all.

Heartbeats. Thirteen separate heartbeats, all drumming out the beat of life into the Organization.

"Hearts...?" Saix said slowly, "We...we have our hearts back?"

"Yeah man." Axel said, a smile creeping along his face, "We're alive, and with our hearts! That's a bonus!"

"...Although, I must agree with Vexen." Zexion said, His aqua eyes burned into Axel's green eyes as he continued, "I know you were the one who egged Replica Riku into murdering me, Axel. And now that I have a heart, I can feel all the anger I should have had coming back."

"Ah..." Axel didn't have a comeback for that one, "Um...well, y'see Zexion...you knew too much...!"

"And is that any reason to kill someone?" Zexion asked.

"Er..."

"What I would like to know is," Xemnas said, his deep voice rolling out to the others, "what you were thinking when you thought you could overthrow me, Marluxia."

The firestarter, Marluxia took a step back, his eyes narrowed in defense as he said, "I have my reasons. But, as I said, that is in the past now. Can you not forgive and forget, and move on?"

"Some of us can, Marluxia." Xion said, "But others can't. That's just the way it is."

Marluxia didn't say anything else, but he could tell that it would take a while to worm his way back into everyone's good graces.

"Onto something else," Xaldin said, "where in the worlds are we?"

Xion decided to speak up once more as she looked down, "I think were in a Deep Dive. But what's with the new get-up?

Everybody looked at him then themselves. They were in their usual black coats with some differences. On their left shoulders, embroidered was the platinum outline of a shield with their corresponding number, in Roman numeral, also in platinum in it. On their backs was the silver symbol that represented Nobodies and by extension Nothingness.

"_**So… you've awakened**__." _Everyone jumped at the new voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded Saix.

"_**As you wish**__."_

A bright light appeared, blinding the Organization. When it died down, a female figure was revealed. She was wearing an elegant white gown, almost fit for a princess, splitting at the middle between her legs as it created an opening to reveal her unscarred skin. The dress seemed to be a part of her old white dress, breaking from either side as it covered half of the gown like some sort of robe. She also had a light and blue translucent trimming that traced around her chest and back as it fluttered along her arms. A long and colorless ribbon was stitched neatly at the front of her dress, passing over her left shoulder as it hung down beautifully from behind. She had baby blue beads shaped like hearts that drag down at the center of her bosoms, heading down to her belly button as it created a bow with two long transparent strings hanging down at the front. There was also a bracelet that wrapped itself around her left ankle, holding yellow stars as charms, dangling like crystals. She was like some Goddess, her hair and eyes resonating like the glowing sun that radiated power.

There was a silence of awe before Xigbar broke it.

"You must be a miracle, cause I just got 20-20 vision!"

Xaldin took the pleasure of smacking his colleague upside the head, "Now's not the time to flirt you idiot!

Xigbar pouted, "Hey it's not my fault if I see someone hot!"

The entity giggled, "**Well, I'm glad some people think I'm pretty.**"

Rolling his eyes, Marluxia asked the million dollar question, "Can we please get serious and ask who are you?"

The woman in front smirked, "**Right to the point huh? Okay, you guys may know me as Kingdom Hearts. Or at least the embodiment of it**."

Everybody's eye widened.

"But how!" exclaimed Vexen.

"**After Xemnas was defeated by Sora and Riku, I was set free as the result of it, thus giving me a physical form in which you guys are seeing. And with my power, I revived you all… with some new improvements to your style**." She explained, referring to their coats.

Nodding in understanding, Luxord chose to speak up, "So what do you want with us?"

"**Simple. I'm here to give you all a second chance in life.**"

"Second chance? What is that suppose to mean?" asked Zexion

Kingdom Hearts begun to explain her reason, "**As you know, nobodies are incomplete beings**." Everyone nodded, "**However, that's not completely true**."

"What do you mean? Nobodies aren't suppose to have hearts." Stated Xemnas in an all knowing tone.

"**That part is correct, but what you don't know is that a small piece of the heart still lays within a nobody and overtime that nobody can grow their own hearts with it**."

Organization XIII's eyes widen in shock at the information they have been given. Xigbar chuckled while rubbing his hand on his head, "Well, didn't see that one coming."

"In the end, we didn't need Kingdom Hearts…we only needed to wait until we grew our own hearts." said Vexen, who still stun at the information.

"**That is correct.**" conformed Kingdom Hearts, who was apparently enjoying the shock on their faces.

"Wait. I doubt you revived us just to tell us we have hearts." Stated Zexion who was the first to recover.

Kingdom Hearts nodded, "**Yes. That is true. I've been watching you all since the beginning. I've seen how far you all were willing to go in order to obtain hearts for yourselves. As Sora said, '**_**Not a very organized organization.'" **_

The members of said organization bowed their heads in embarrassment and shame, knowing she was right about the group as the entity continued, "**However, I have yet to see how you all will act with hearts.**" she stated.

That's when Axel decided to chime in, "Hold on a minute lady, just where are you getting at?" he questioned suspiciously.

Kingdom Hearts gave an annoyed look with the lack of respect from the red head but complied "**Okay then, let me get straight to the point. In the end, everything will be judged by me, since I was the beginning universe and will be the end of it. Everything, in every world, will be judged by me on how they act." **

Larxene raised an eye-brow, "And? What does this have to do with us?"

"**The point of this is that I revived you all for a second life. Since in your last life, I cannot judge any of you on what you did, because none of you had no hearts, meaning you did not truly exist. However, this time you all grew your own hearts, fixing the existence problem along with the emotions one. Now, in this life, I can hold you accountable." **she finished with a smirk.

"Wait. So in short, this is redemption?" asked Xion.

"**Indeed."**

Luxord grinned. "Sounds like a game to me. So, what are the rules?"

"**In this life, you all will act as **_**Celestial Sprits, **_**assisting and guiding little girl named ****Lucy ****Heartfilia in a place called Earthland. She holds a ****great purpose as a future mage, but has no one really to push her to use the power within her.** **That's where you all come in. You must help her become a strong mage in her own right and aid her in future battles. ****When her end comes, you will be judged by how you acted to guide her. If you pass, you will be given a new existence in the world of the living. If you fail… you will endure horrors greater than any mortal was meant to encounter."**

"Celestial Sprits? What are those?" asked Demyx, who spoke for the first time, since they got here.

"**I'm afraid that's for a friend of mine to tell you." **Kingdom Hearts stated with some amusement in her voice.

"A friend of yours?" asked Vexen in a somewhat annoyed tone. He didn't like not knowing things, being a scientist after all.

"**Trust me, you'll find out when you get there. So are you all ready?"**

"Wait!" Exclaimed Xion causing everyone to look at her.

"**Yes, young one**?"

"Where's Roxas? Shouldn't he have a shot at redemption too?" The former puppet asked with great concern for her that said, the others looked around to see that the Key of Destiny was no where to be seen.

"Yeah, what the hell lady?! If anyone deserves a shot at redemption, its my best friend.!" Axel shouted while waving a fist.

Though his bravo ended when the great entity released her presence on the group causing them to fall crouch in pain. A crushing force, desecended upon them, like the pressure of an entire world was falling from the sky. Every person in the Deep Dive struggled to breathe and went on their knees, fighting with all their strength to keep their existence.

With just a thought, Kingdom Hearts brought back her presence and settled with a heated glare at Axel.

"**He doesn't need redempetion, for he hasn't committed any crime that was by his** **choice**." She responded with venom in her voice. Just thinking about the life Roxas lived made her blood boil. It was just so...unfair."** What I gave him was a new life, where his descisions will be made by his own will. Each choice will change the destiny of many when the time comes."** she finished coolly while inwardly smirking at the future Roxas will have.

Catching her breathe, Xion looked at her with a sad gaze, "Will we ever see him again?" she asked with hope. There was so much for her to say and do with her best friend, she really wanted to make up for the time they lost together.

"**Don't worry. You'll meet him soon enough...with a couple of friends by his side." **She answered, causing Xion to smile with glee, "**Now, are you all ready**?"

Xemnas looked around the circle of the Organization.

Xion's face looked excited about going to a whole new world. Larxene had a hand on her hip and an expression that looked annoyed but had given in. Marluxia looked like he simply was willing to go as long as he got to live a new life. Luxord was simply shuffling his deck with a solemn expression. Demyx had a look of fear at the new challenges he will have to face ahead. Axel was smirking, ready to get dangerous. Saix had his usual non-expressional look, but still you could see the calm sharpness in his eyes as with Zexion. Lexaeus stood still like a rock with no expression. Vexen had his hand on his chin, calculating the possible outcomes of this mission. Xaldin had his arms crossed and eyes closed, waiting for the others. Xigbar had a grin on his face, ready for whatever comes his way. Taking a deep breath, Xemnas turned his orange eyes back to Kingdom Hearts, who was patiently waiting.

"We are ready."

Nodding, a golden light appeared in Kingdom Hearts' hand while she lifted it, making an even bigger light cover the Organization, "**I'm about to send you to where Lucy is. Now, I advise you ****try not to make the same mistakes as you did before**." the entity stated before the light took away the Organization.

After the light died down, Kingdom Hearts gave a sigh of relief before looking into the endless darkness, '_**You don't have to cry anymore Lucy. You're in the hands of the XIII Order now.' **_She thought before disappearing in her own burst of light.

**XXXX**

Unknown Forest, Year X778

Cries could be heard at night of a little girl in the forest, sitting by a tree. She had blonde hair with one side in a small pigtail and was wearing a pink dress. Her brown eyes were red rimmed from crying so long. This was Lucy Heartfilia.

The reason for her tears was what transpired about three hours ago.

_Flashback_

_Jude Heartfilia's Office_

_Three Hours Ago_

_Jude Heartfilia was a busy man, he ran the Heartfilia Konzern night and day, making sure it ran as smoothly as possible, after all, railroads didn't build themselves. He spent most of his time in his office doing is near endless amount of paper work. Oh how Jude hated the stuff, but it guaranteed his high and steady income, so he put up with it. The Heartfilia patriarch stopped as he read over a document offering to set up an arranged marriage between his daughter Lucy and the heir to a rich banking family, he genuinely had to think this over, in the long run it would be a great benefit to his family and business but then again would his daughter be happy? A tough decision for sure. For now, Jude set the document to the side for him to re-read and think over at a later time and date._

_Just as Jude started on his next set of paperwork, the door to his office burst open, giving way to his over excitable eleven year old daughter. The older Heartfilia sighed, not even looking up from his work, as Lucy ran towards him._

_"Daddy, daddy, I made a rice ball for you, it looks just like you too." She said happily, holding said rice ball high in the air._

_Jude, still not looking up from his work, responded feeling slightly irritated but schooled himself, "Not now Lucy, I'm busy."_

_Lucy faltered slightly but quickly regained her footing, "Aren't you hungry?" she asked, "You've been in her all day and I barely see you anymore." The child walked closer to his desk, rice ball still held high._

_Jude's eyebrows twitched slightly, "No, Lucy, I'm not hungry, now please leave me be." His irritation now appearing slightly in his voice._

_Not one to one be stopped so easily, Lucy kept her wide smile in place as she stepped forward getting closer to her father's desk, "Okay, I'll but put it here so you can eat it when you are hungry." she reached up and placed the ball of rice on the desk before standing back._

_For Jude, it was the straw that broke the camel's back, he didn't know why or how but his patients broke and he knew he might regret it later, but for now he didn't care, "Damn it Lucy!" he barked angrily, "Stop being such a nuisance for once and leave me alone!"_

_Shocked by her father's outburst, the young girl stepped back in fear, tears slowly forming in her eyes. '____What did I do? Did I say something wrong' __she thought to herself, ____'Why is daddy so upset at me? I just wanted to see him happy.'_

_"I-I just wanted to make you happy." Lucy stuttered slightly confused as to what might have brought this on._

_Jude slapped the snack food off of his desk like some kind of disgusting bug sending it across the large office, landing with barely a noise as it made contact with the expensive carpet, "I don't care, you are being nothing more than an annoyance, so leave me be and go to your room!" he shouted, slamming one hand on his desk, using the other to point towards the door._

_Tears now flowed freely down Lucy's face as she took another step back from her angry father. She then ran out of the office, with her tears flying away as she ran._

Flashback End

Even more tears formed as the little girl remembered what happened, _'Is that all what he thinks of me? A nuisance?' _she thought sadly before looking up to the sky. The stars were twinkling as the night stood. One smaller than the other but all were equally beautiful. However, one star was moving across the sky in a light blue streak of light.

"A shooting star…" whispered Lucy, remembering what that kind is. Those were the days when Lucy's mother still lived.

_Flashback_

_Heartfilia complex_

_Year, X773_

_It was nighttime with a six year old Lucy in her room with another blonde.__She was a beautiful young woman. She had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair, which she wore in a bun type style. She wore a long pink dress with red ribbons tied around her wrists and neck. This was Layla Heartfilia, mother of Lucy and wife to Jude. _

"_Mummy look at the sky!" exclaimed the younger blonde with her finger pointing at the night sky. Its area was filled with bright stars in all sizes. _

"_Oh my, it is a beautiful night." Stated the mother as she and Lucy sat by the window. One of the stars, however, seemed to shine brighter than the rest and moved across the sky in a streak of blue light. _

"_Mummy, what was that?" asked Lucy in a curious tone. _

"_Ah, that was a shooting star."_

"_A shooting star?"_

_Layla nodded, "Yes. They say when one appears, you make a wish and it comes true." _

"_Really?!" shouted the little blonde as she looked at her mom in shock._

"_Yes, now go on make a wish." _

_Acting quickly, the brown eyed girl looked back at the window, closed her eyes and brought her hands together in a prayer to make a wish. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes and made a wide smile, "I'm done!" she said, looking back at her mom. _

"_Really? What did you wish for?" _

"_I wished to be a strong mage like you!" she declared, with her little fist in the air._

_Layla smiled warmly at her daughter and wrapped her arms around her in a close embrace, "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mage one day Lucy."_

Flashback end

Remembering that night clearly, Lucy put her hands together and closed her eyes, just like she did six years ago and made a wish under the night sky.

'_Please. Give the power to be a great mage one day, so I can make my mother proud even beyond the grave!' _She wished in her head as the shooting star disappeared into the night sky.

Sighing, the brown eyed blonde prepared to get off from the floor until a golden light blinded her. Lucy was force to shield her eyes from the light before it disappeared. After the light died down, the youngest Heartfilia opened her eyes once more and gasped in shock at what she saw.

Lying on the floor, were about thirteen individuals on their backs. They all had a strange coat that was completely black with some platinum and what looked like a shield with a symbol on their left shoulders. Lucy felled on her butt and crawled to the nearest tree until her back hit it.

Who were these people and what was that weird light?

"Ugh…I prefer Corridors." Stated the one with the unusual dirty blonde mullet-like hairstyle that hand several bangs falling over his face and cyan eyes.

"For once, you right." agreed one of the two females in the group. She had bright, blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Her eyes were emerald with an hourglass figure when compared to the others due to her gender.

"Stop complaining you two. In case you've have forgotten, we have a job to do." reminded the man with long blue hair with a spike on top. He definitely looked like he'd been through a few battles before; he had a deep X-shaped scar directly between his fierce, yellow eyes.

"Yes, our future depends on this mission we were given by her." he said in a soft tone, but still sent shivers down in Lucy's spine. The man had long black hair that was done up into dreadlocks and were untidily drawn back into a ponytail. He had long, wedge shaped sideburns that gave his face a slightly dirty look.

"True. But now the question is, where do look now?" asked the man who was first to get up. He had steel blue hair with large bangs that covered his right eye, which was probably aqua colored like his left.

"Right. But it seems that our luck hasn't brought us very far." Claimed a man with a British accent. He assumed an upright posture and sported short cut blond hair and a blond goatee.

"You are correct. But didn't she say she sent us exactly where that little girl is?" He had white-blonde hair almost glitters in the moonlight above along with a pair of glittering ice-blue eyes.

"Hmph. So the brat should be around this place, if I'm not wrong." Guessed the voice of the red-haired man. His hair was long, spiky and brilliantly green eyes that had small teardrop shaped markings under them.

"Well, standing here won't do us good now will it?" said the man with, pink hair of all things… He was tall and elegant with feminine features; His hair was shoulder-length with ruffles.

"That is right. But the world is a big place after all…" stated a very tall man. Out of the group, he was the largest and well built. He had very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He has blue eyes and small eyebrows. His hair is ginger and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes.

One of them snorted. His face was heavily scarred, and he wore an eye patch over his right eye. He had long black hair that had streaks of gray, and it was tied back into a ponytail. This made him look the creepiest to the little blonde and it didn't help that he was the closest to her, "Oh please, we've been to plenty of worlds and we've always found our way. This'll be a piece of cake!" he declared in an almost surfer like accent.

"He's right you know. Besides, compared to what we've been though, how hard is it to find just one little girl?" question the youngest and most normal looking of the group. She had black raven with a set of eyes that had a calm ocean blue shade in them.

"That is right." Everyone turned to the white-haired man who appeared to be the leader of the group. He had orange eyes and tanned skin. Looking closer, Lucy saw that his hair was long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it fallen over his shoulder, "

We are more than capable of finding that little girl we were tasked to guide. Lucy Heartfilia, huh?"

Upon hearing her, Lucy couldn't help but let out an absolutely adorable little squeal. Were they here to kidnap her and hold her hostage for money? Now with her presence known, heads snapped at the source of the voice, as the group of black coats finally noticed her.

The one with the eye-patch went closer to her, bent down to her eye level, and smiled with care…or at least as caring as a heavily scarred man could.

"Well, hi there cutie. Do you mind telling us what are you doing here at this time?"

"STRANGER DANGER!"

"Whoa there! Now cal-" the scarred man started but was cut of when he felt a immeasurable amount of pain between his legs and went on his knees while holding his crotch.

The group of hooded people winced at that except the female, who was laughing so hard, that she was clutching her stomach.

"Its true what they say, "_no guts, no glory_"!" she managed to say between laughs.

Shaking out of her stupor, the youngest of the black coats went over to the little girl, passing by the man in pain, "Whoa, whoa just calm down, we're not gonna hurt you." She said with his hands up as she looked down at the brown-eyed girl.

Hearing that, the eleven year old relaxed a bit since he was the most normal looking out of the bunch, but was still shaking as the older continued, "Do you mind telling us your name?"

"L-Lucy Heartfilia." She stuttered.

The teen's eyes widened as with the others including the one on the ground upon hearing the name. Lucy closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. For a few seconds nothing happened before the little girl reopened her eyes. See then saw the black haired boy smiling at her, but is wasn't a twisted one. No, it was a smile full of happiness and… relief?

Rubbing the back of her head, the blue-eyed girl talked once more, "So your Lucy! I'm so glad that we found you so quickly! Sorry if we scared you."

That statement made the little Heartfilia confused, "Wait. So, you're not going to kidnap me?"

"Of course not," said the British man who seemed offended, "Were here to help you Lucy."

"Help me?"

The teen nodded while pointing to the sky with the younger blonde following it, "Here's the thing Lucy, we're, let's say, Celestial Sprits that have sent by the higher ups to help you become a powerful Mage until death do us part." he explained

"Consider us your guardian angels as we see you as redemption for our sins from the past." Added in the man with pink hair from the back.

The brown eyes looked in awe at what the boy in front just said. Did they really come from heaven just to help her become a great Celestial Spirit mage? Did it have to do with the shooting star she wished upon? If so, then she must be the luckiest girl in the universe.

'_Mom, you were right, wishes do come true!' _Lucy thought happily at getting help. Then a thought hit her, if these guys were her guardian angels, then that would mean…

Widening her eyes in realization, the young Heartfilia went over and put her hands on the back of the guardian angel she kicked in the Nether regions, "Oh my God. Mr. I'm so sorry!" she apologized as quickly and sincerely as possible for the misunderstanding.

The eye-patched man chuckled bitterly as he stood up, though was still holding his crotch, "Don't worry kiddo, I'll live. Though I have to admit, you sure got a leg." he stated, making the young blonde blush out of embarrassment at the praise.

Shaking her head, the brown-eyed Heartfilia turned back to the blue eyed boy, "By the way, what's your name." Lucy asked innocently.

The older female blinked a couple of times, registering what she just said before smiling sheepishly, "Oh, sorry for not telling you sooner." he then put a hand on his chest, "I'm Number XIV, Xion."

"Number II, Xigbar and don't forget it." said the man with the eye patch from behind.

"Number I, Xemnas." Said the silver headed man.

"Xaldin, Number III." Stated the man with the dreadlocks.

"Number IV, Vexen." Said the man with the icy blue eyes.

"Number V, Lexaeus." Said the largest in the group.

"Zexion, Number VI." Stated the man with the steel blue hair.

"Number VII, Saix." Stated the man with the deep X-shaped scar.

"Number VIII, Axel. Got it memorized?" Said the one with the red, spiky here.

"Number IX, Demyx." Said the one with the mullet.

"Number X, Luxord." Stated the one with the goatee.

"Number XI, Marluxia." Said the one with the pink ruffles.

"Number XII, Larxene." Stated the only female in the group.

The young blonde was using her fingers to count the names and the numbers that go along with them, her being only eleven and all.

"Larxene, number XII, Xion number XIV…Okay, I think I got it!" she declared, putting her hands down.

Nodding, the newly named Axel spoke once again, "So now that were introduced, what happens now?"

Lucy stood up straight, crossed her arms, entering the serious thinking mode while tapping her foot, "You guys said you were Celestial Spirits right?" everyone nodded, "So I think we should form a contract."

"Okay, so how do we do that?" asked Xion.

"Usually, Celestial Spirits have keys that they give to the Mage they want to form the contract with."

"Keys? She never said anything about having keys."

"Well, why don't check your pockets?"

"She's right." chimed in Demyx, "I've found all kinds of crap in them."

Everyone looked at Xemnas and he shrugged, "Sure, why not? What do we have to lose?"

With that being said, Organization XIII all reached into their pockets in their respective hoods and pulled out their hands. Half expectedly, thirteen platinum keys were pulled out but with each having a different design, though each of them had a gem in the middle of the head, that was ridiculously rare and not to mention expensive.

"Well isn't this just something…" Murmured Vexen as he and the other members marveled at it their respective key; its sleek, tapered design. Warm to the touch, the keys held a strange significance for them, even though they didn't truly know what they were.

"So, we just give these to you?" asked Larxene, receiving a nod from the younger blonde.

"Alright, let's do this then!" exclaimed Xigbar as he bent down and gave his key to Lucy, with the rest following. One by one, the brown eyed girl's hand filled up with rare keys until the last one was given. Thirteen platinum keys in total were, now in the eleven –year- old's hands with she marveled at the uniqueness of each and every one of them.

Xion smiled at the innocence of his new master until he felt a little light-head. Could he see through his arms all of a sudden? Why did the air seem to shimmer around him?

The teen looked around to see the same thing happening to his follow members as the air around them warped at this.

Lucy seemed to notice this and the panic on the members' face, so she told them what she knew, "I think you're going to the place where Celestial Sprits usually go to."

"And where would that be?" Asked Xaldin.

"I don't know." the young blonde responded, shrugging, making Organization XIII face-fault. Of course she didn't know! She was eleven!

"But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine!" she assured, a bright electric grin widening on her lips.

Sighing, the black-coated group had no choice but to take her word for it.

"Well, until we meet again, I guess." Xion said while waving good-bye at Lucy.

"Until we meet again!" she repeated while waving her hand frantically at her new spirits, still with her grin on.

The others waved back at her before they felt themselves begin to glow and were afforded the brief glimpse of a starry filled sky before everything went dark.

The young Heartfilia sighed to herself before looking back at her rare keys.

"Whoever these guys are, they'll make my life really interesting from now on." she muttered to herself before going back to her home.

_Now and forever._

**And there's the first chapter! You guys would not believe how many Fairy Tail X Kingdom Hearts stories I've tried out! Though, I won't bitch to you about it. So please tell me if I did anything wrong here, I really need the criticism from you guys to make the best story I can. **

**Also so, I don't feel like describing the designs for the keys until their first summoned, so please bear with me! **

**So review please.**

**Until next time, I'm out! Peace! **


	2. A new home?

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail**

Celestial Sprit World

Darkness became light as Xion's eyes fluttered open. She then gave a sigh of relief at her regained consciousness.

At first, anyways.

The Keyblade wielder sat up and turned her head around to observe her surroundings. She found that the rest of the Organization on the ground and was awakening just as she had. Some better than others.

"Well, that sucked." Groaned Axel while gripping and shaking his head.

Blinking, Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to regain his barrings, "What's done is done. There's no point in complaining now."

"Doesn't mean we can't." Said Demyx as he rolled on his stomach to Zexion's direction.

Xaldin gave him a deadpan look, sat up, and sighed, "New heart, same Demyx."

Ignoring the argument, the blue-eyed teen got up to look even further in their new surroundings. You can imagine her surprise at what she saw. Below her feet, was a surface that had a star under it. It and the pillars around were rainbow colored, giving it a neon theme. The sky, which was usually blue on earth, was a dark purple color, but that wasn't the most amazing thing. The sky held stars brighter than the darkest night on earth, but they weren't just randomly placed, the stars formed the 12 zodiac constellations. What was even more amazing is that, it seemed to have several different planet-like orbs floating in the air.

"Okay, this isn't strange at all." Murmured Xion as she continued to look around the place. She's been to dozens of worlds, but this one took the cake in creativity. It made the teen felt like she was in a little kid's imagination.

"You're telling me." muttered a voice from behind. The black haired teen turned to see it was Xigbar, who was walking up by Xion and it seemed he was also stunned at the background, "I think we're in one of those Mario Kart tracks."

"If that was true, then a short, pudgy Italian plumber would be driving pass us with a turtle with spikes chasing after him." Claimed Saix from the other side of Xion.

"So, this the Celestial Sprit world?" Observed Vexen as he continued to look around the area, and narrowed his eyes with mirth, "I never expected it to…"

"Fruity?" finished Larxene.

"Your words, not mine."

"Oh, grow up old man."

"Anyways," cut in Marluxia before things could escalate, "what happens now?"

Before anyone could answer, a new, unknown voice cut in, "Well, it seems you guys are lost but it seems the king was right. We have some new sprits." Immediately, Organization XIII put their guards up and turned to the source of the voice. But they didn't expect to see these guys.

The single male was handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair that was the same style of Sora's own with another pair of strands, sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion's man. He had hazel eyes that were covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. His clothes consisted of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes. His fingers adorned three gold rings with one of them having an "_X_" shape, the other was plain and all had edges in relief.

On his right side was a beautiful, blue haired woman with dark blue eyes. She had large breasts, and donned a revealing bikini top that showed some kind of black tattoo over her chest. She had two gold armlets and wore a jewel circlet on her forehead to go with what looked like pure diamond earrings. Overall, she looked as if she was a mermaid.

Finally, another girl was at the left side of the orange headed man. She resembled a young girl with pink hair, brown eyes, that looked very timid and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She wore clothes based on a wool-like style that was pink and fluffy. Finally, she wore a dark orange stash around her waist with some kind of light blue symbol in the center.

"Who are you?" Demanded Saix, preparing to summon his claymore for battle. However, the man in the tuxedo held up his hands in peace.

"Whoa there friends, no one here is trying to start a fight." he said quickly. They didn't look convinced, but did seem to relax a bit.

"You still haven't answered out question yet, pretty boy." Pointed out Larxene with a hand on her hip.

"Hmph, as if we have to answer you." shot back the blue haired woman, which made Number XII's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, "But I'll humor you, I'm Aquarius the Water Barer." the mermaid introduced herself.

The man with the sun-glasses smiled and extended his hand for Axel to shake, "I'm Leo the Lion." Axel shook his hand.

"I-I'm Aries the Ram." the timid girl said, "_Sumimasen_!"

The Organization raised an eye-brow at the girl but started introduced themselves none the less, "Okay, with that being said, I'm Xemnas." started the golden-eyed man.

"I'm Xigbar."

"Xaldin."

"I'm Vexen."

"Lexaeus."

"Zexion."

"Saix."

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"I'm Demyx."

"I'm Luxord."

"Marluxia."

"I'm Larxene."

"And I'm Xion."

Leo raised an eye-brow at the pattern he noticed, "Why do all you names have an X in them?" he asked.

"Because we can." answered Xigbar.

"That's not an answer." Claimed Aquarius woman, rather irritated.

Larxene snorted, "Like we have to answer a mermaid with legs." she spat back, making the blue-haired woman's teeth grit.

Before things could get messy, Aries decided to chimed in, "By the looks of it, you guys must be the new sprits _Seirei-o-sama felt arrive." _

Vexen raised an eye-brow at this, "Seirei-o-sama? Is that your leader?"

The pink-haired woman nodded, "Yes, he's the Celestial Spirit King of this world, _Sumimasen_!" the group of black-coats sweat dropped her actions.

Leo continued, "The Sprit King said that there would be new Celestial Sprits and as soon as he felt your presence, he sent the three of us here to get you guys."

"As troublesome as it is, he wants to meet with you all." Stated Aquarius, who seemed very annoyed with the situation at hand.

"Well, standing here isn't going to help. Time to meet the boss man!" Exclaimed Axel with everyone agreeing with him.

"Let's get going then." Stated the orange haired man as he led the nobodies to the king.

The trip to go see this Celestial Spirit King was an awe-inspiring trip for the former empty husks; the auroras that shimmered through the sky like beautiful snakes made from light, the stars shone down much more brightly than the group have ever seen in any world. Now with hearts, they could truly admire the beauty of this world. Though that was dinmished, with Larxene and Aquarius glaring daggers at each other and exchanging small insults along the way, making the atmosphere tense.

"Oh thank god!" exclaimed Xigbar as they stopped and reached a canyon.

The group looked around the area, confused before Demyx spoke up, "Hey, aren't we suppose to be meeting the king?" he asked.

His question was answered, when a small sphere of light appeared in the middle of the canyon, floated for a second before expanding to a massive size and blinding black-coated spirits, but the others remained unaffected by the blinding light. When the light faded a large form stood in the canyon; the most striking feature was his very long white whiskers, blue skin and red eyes deprived of pupils.

He appeared dressed in full plate armor in the color of turquoise and gold, the helmet on his head has the same colors, with the peacock feather on the top and adorned with horn-like features on its sides. Inherent in the outfit is white cape, which was mysteriously fluttering, even though there was no wind.

It was the Seirei-o.

"**You are the newest among my kin**?" The Celestial Spirit king boomed directing the question towards the Organization, whose eyes were narrowed, as if studying him.

It was no wonder he was the king of this world, the _Seirei-o _certainly earned his title; his mere presence was intimidating and radiated power as he stood there watching the thirteen individuals, "Yes, it seems that we are." spoke Xemnas, looking at the king straight in the eye without flinching.

For a second, the gigantic spirit stared at the being of nothingness with tension high, before letting out a deep guttural laugh, "**I see, it seems she was right when she said your group would appear; while this is un-heard of, ****I welcome you all to our family, old friends.**"

"Holy crap, I think Santa got reincarnated." Axel whispered to Xion.

The rest of the Organization blinked at the being before them. They thought that the _Seirei-o_ would be more of a hardliner, interrogate them on how they got to this world, where they came from and their intensions here or something like that but no, he welcomed the group with open arms and calling them 'old friends'. However, Zexion read between the lines and noticed something.

"Excuse, but what do you mean by '_she'_?" asked the schemer.

The king's eyes close in thought with a hand on his chin, "Ah yes, about a while ago, a goddess come before me."

"A goddess Seirei-o-sama?" Leo asked. He was curious, but slightly agitated that he hadn't heard of this situation until now - he was the leader of the Celestial Spirits after all.

The moustache man nodded, "**Yes. I won't go into all the details, but a beautiful woman appeared before one day and radiated pure power, so I could only assume she was a goddess. Luckily, she was not here to fight, she was only here to tell me that I would receive thirteen new sprits soon….And it appears she was right. Though, who she is a mystery.**"

"So that's what she meant about having a friend." Muttered Vexen to himself, remembering the conversation from before, "So are you going to tell us just what are we now?"

The king nodded, "**Ah yes, she did mention to explain to you guys what your jobs are**.

"Well then, tell us already! Don't keep us in suspense." Ushered Axel.

Seirei-o nodded, "**As you should know, we Celestial Spirits are like summons for mages in the world of Earthland." he explained, "They use our keys to summon us into their world and we fight for them. But, for the mage to use our keys both the mage and the spirit need to make an agreement on what days the key can be used and how it is to be used.****Though, there are a few mages like that like the holder of Aries and Leo key but the holder of the Aquarius, Cancer and Capricorn's keys is someone that that the owner can call constantly.**" he explained.

"That's right. Now all we have to do now is get you guys a summoner and-"Started Leo, but was cut off by the Gambler.

"Actually, the chips have been already set for us." He stated much to everyone except the Organization's surprise.

"Wait, you already have a summoner?"

Demyx nodded to confirm this, "Yeah man, how do you think we got to this world in the first place?"

Aquarius decided to speak for the first time since getting here, "So, you've already got a caller huh?" she said while putting a hand on her hip and walking up to the group, "So, who's the lucky mage?"

"A little girl by the name of Lucy Heartfilia." Answered Saix but noticed the mermaid's eye widening at the name, "You seem surprise."

The bluenette nodded, "That's Miss Layla's daughter. She gave the kid my key before she died." she explained before giving a 'tsk-ed' at her situation.

Zexion nodded in understanding, "I see. So, we'll be seeing each other a lot in Earthland too."

"Unfountainly."

**_"_Well good then!It's good to hear my kin spending so much time with each other!" **Seirei-o bellowed with great joy_, "_**Now then, may I know your names old friends?"**

"Xenmas."

"Xigbar."

"Xaldin."

"Vexen."

"Lexaeus."

"Zexion."

"Saix."

"Axel."

"Demyx."

"Luxord."

"Marluxia."

"Larxene."

"Xion."

Nodding, the king engraved their names in his heart until the end of time and continued, "**Now that's out of the way, what shall I call you all?" he pondered to himself, deciding on the group's title as a spirits."**

"Titles? I didn't think we needed a nickname for this gig." Questioned Larxene while raising an eye-brow.

Aries decided to chimed in at this point, " Seirei-o-sama gives titles to us, depending on our characteristics. You could say it what defines us generally. _Sumimasen_!"

Rolling his eyes at the action, the scientist decided to speak up, "That's nice and all, but I'm afraid we've already gave ourselves titles before becoming spirits." he stated.

"**You did? How** **wonderful! What imagination you all have! Now, to show you all to your home."**

That thought just occurred to the Organization. They were so caught up with their now adventure, they hadn't even thought of where would they live from now on, "Okay then, where are we going to stay?" asked Marluxia, hoping to get a roof over his head.

The blue skin being pointed his huge finger at the other side of the canyon. The group looked over and gasped at what they saw. At the distance, was purple clouds that had had menacing lighting shooting from them. But looking closely, one could see that it was covering a huge, white castle that had the nobody symbol all over its surface.

It was the Castle That Never Was.

"The castle survived?! But that's impossible!" Shouted Xigbar.

Seirei-o shrugged, "**I see you know what that place is. It appeared all of a sudden, a while ago. I'd normally would've send one of my men, but I would never risk one of my kin for going into a place like that.**"

"Gloomy and mysterious, yep, that's our house." Muttered Axel.

"**Well, in that case, VIRGO!" **

Seconds later the ground not too far away bulged then exploded. When the dust settled a young woman, who looked no older than nineteen stood just in front of the massive hole that she had created. She took the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and unblinking, blue eyes. She wore a typical black and white maid's outfit, "Yes, Seirei-o-sama?"

"**May you escort my newest kin to their castle, just in case something happens?" **

Virgo nodded in understanding, "Hai."

"**Wonderful! Well, see you all later." **

Xion nodded before walking over to the pink-haired maid, "Well, it's good to meet you Virgo. I'm Xion." she stated while holding out her hand and smiling.

Virgo looked at him for a second before turning around quickly, "Time to set off." she said simply before walking towards the castle.

Xion put down her hand and turned to Axel with a confused look. The older man shrugged, "Some people are just like that." he stated before following the maid with the rest of the organization. The other sprits gave them a small wave goodbye as they left their view point.

However, nobody noticed the small blush that adorned on Virgo's face as they set off.

* * *

Earthland 

Heartfilia complex

Year, X778

"_Cursed...Keyblade..."_

"_Heh...wouldn't you like to know?"_

"_Is this...the end?"_

"_No! I don't want to—!"_

"_This was a fight I should not have started."_

"_You can't do this!"_

"_Kingdom Hearts...where...is my heart?"_

"_Now go."_

"_No way!"_

"_How could you...Roxas?"_

"_This...This is the heart of a hero..."_

"_I won't allow—!"_

"_Looks like my summer vacation...is over."_

* * *

Brown eyes shot open from the dream world, as Lucy woke up. Her little face was sweating and shaking from the nightmare, 'What was that? Was it a nightmare…or something else?' she thought before looking at her lap. She found she had slept with her new Platinum keys for the night out of fear that they would only be a dream. Strangely, they brought comfort to her, safety she hasn't felt since her mother was alive…

But what was that dream? All the little blonde saw was the deaths of her guardian angels by the hand of a boy with brown, spiky hair. Does he have anything to due with them? Did it have anything to do with the redemption, the group was talking about? Were they evil in their past life? These questions and more plagued the brown-eyed girl's mind as she tried to wrap her mind around her newest dream.

However, a bright light hit her eye, forcing it to close. Turning to her window, the youngest Heartfilia saw the yellow sun rising up from its slumber.

"Morning already?" She mumbled as she dragged herself out of bed, as she did this, her newest set of keys fell onto the floor. With quick reaction, Lucy bent down and regained her prized possession. To held it close to her bosom, fearfully, almost as if she expected them to d vanish into a dream. It's only been one day and these keys have already impacted her life greatly, after all, they were her guardian angels after all.

Shaking her head, Lucy walked over to her drawer and opened it, inside, was a ordinary golden key with the crest of the Water Bearer, two parallel waves, stamped on its bow. This was Aquarius's key, the last thing Lucy received before her mother died. Sighing sadly, the future Celestial Mage put the Platinum keys inside the drawer. Maybe later, she'll call one of them, but for right now, she has get ready for the morning.

Smiling, the brown-eyed girl went to her closet, in order to get ready for the day.

* * *

The Castle That Never Was,Celestial Sprit World

"Finally, home, sweet home!" exclaimed Axel he and the organization entered the castle. The walk to the home base was uneventful…except for the fact that Virgo keep staring at Xion from up front. The pink-haired maid kept glancing at the raven teen for most of the time, much to the latter's confusion. How she didn't crash into anything was a mystery. Luckily, the group made it into the castle, and were currently in Twilight's View, where a certain sight greeted them.

"Kingdom Hearts!" the youngest of the bunch, the others followed to where he was pointing. Indeed, a familiar, floating heart-moon towered above them in the sky. Light seemed to be pouring out of it, even though the sky was bright and clear.

"Kingdom Hearts? But how?" Zexion echoed. The Freeshooter came and slapped his hand over the former's shoulder to get his attention.

"Jeez, you'd think with that book you'd know everything." That statement earned him a glare from the latter,"Anyways, that thing's a reminder for us not to screw up our job."

"Indeed." Agreed Xenmas with his arms behind his back. He was no fool. He wouldn't dare try to take the power of Kingdom Hearts again, considering it was now conscious. It has the power to bring both the beginning and the end for any being, so it would be complete suicide if he dared to rebel against the being. Besides, he already has a heart, thus, letting him truly exist again, "It seems that we will be watched by her and if we act up, I pretty sure she'll have our asses on a silver platter." The other members looked at the sliver-haired man strangely at his choice of words making his golden eyes roll, "Oh, yes, I can cuss too you know."

"OOOOOOOOkay, I'll just go check out my room then…" Stated Demyx as he went to his room with the other organization members following his actions by teleporting.

With Xion

Xion re-appeared in front of the door that was marked 'XIV', opened it, and proceeded to walk in. Her room was mostly white with nothing but a long, king sized bed that at the nobody symbol on it at the side, a white table, and a closet that he never uses. The raven haired teen made a note to decorate it when she got the chance.

Xion kicked of her shoes, took of the shield on her shoulder and put it on the table and crawled into bed. She didn't bother to pull the blanket up, she'd just sleep in his cloak. It was good for keeping you warm when you were cold and keeping you cool for when you were hot, so it made a good blanket all on its own.

She closed her eyes in bliss and turned to left side. She was so relaxed right now. She was about to go to sleep until she felt something. She felt breathing in her front.

Breathing that wasn't her's.

Xion opened her eyes to see the source.

A pair of blue eyes met each other.

The blue eyes of Xion blinked at the unblinking eyes of Virgo.

"Hello, my lord."

The sudden appearance of the maid caused Xion to yelp and jump off the bed causing to crash onto the floor. Virgo looked down to see the raven teen rubbing her head, "Are you okay my mistress?"

The teen in question nodded quickly before looking up, "Virgo! What are you doing here?" she asked, somewhat irritated.

"I'm here to see if my mistress needs anything." Virgo said with an innocent tilt of the head.

Xion face palmed herself, "Okay that explains why you're in my _room_, but why were you in my _bed_?"

"It is necessary for this lowly servant to be close to her mistress."

The young Keyblade wieldier sighed; not quite knowing what she was implying there, "I can't convince you to go somewhere else, can I?" Virgo shook her head, "Fine, fine. But please don't get TOO close to me, people might misunderstand on what's going on." the pink haired maid nodded her head fiercely, moved over on the bed, and patted the spot by her.

The blue-eyed spirit closed the door to her room,rubs her arm awkwardly, and then shuffled to the spot opened for her on his bed, laying down oh so slowly before feeling Virgo's own head, weighing on herbed.

Now tried mentally, Xion closed her eyes for a blissful sleep, but not before her bed mate says something that sent shivers down her spine for some reason.

"Good night, my _mistress_~."

* * *

Skies of Fiore

In the shadows of a gigantic airship, a man sat within the shadows. The moonlight illuminating the room he was in revealing everything, but his face to the person in front of him.

"Master." A feminine voice spoke. The female bowed to the master who nodded. was a beautiful pale skinned woman with dark purple hair that stretched down to her mid-back, but it was tied up into two tails which rested on each shoulder. She was in a rather revealing white dress that was patterned with tiger stripes which revealed her back. On her back, in dark red, a symbol which was made up of two jagged lines. Intersecting with the two lines were two arcs, one arc intersecting with one line, which curved to look like a makeshift heart, two small spikes jutting out of each arc. Around her wrists were golden bracelets and she wore a pair of black high heel shoes. Her deep brown eyes looking at her master with that ever present hint of mischief. This was Ultear Milkovich

"Rise, my child." The man spoke with an elderly voice.

"Master, just about a month ago, there was great magical energy that emerged in Fiore." Ultear informed the master. The Master nodded.

"Speak...you have my attention." The Master spoke. Ultear nodded before continuing.

"The magical source erupted in the country somewhere that was not from this world."

The master raised an eyebrow, "So, was it Anima that caused it?" he asked. Ultear shook her head.

"At first that what I thought, but when I compared the two it seemed that the spell that took place was far stronger than Anima. It seems that whoever casted it was not from Earthland nor Edolas." She explained which made the old man widen his eyes in shock.

"I see…have you been able to pin point the location of this development?" he asked, but to his dismay the woman once again shook her head.

"No, I've tried, but it looks like the location of the magic was blocked off by a different one. One that was too ancient and powerful to bypass."

The old master scratched his beard in thought before responding, "I understand. Keep in check at this magic but don't let it interfere with your other affairs. The time of _his_ resurrection draws near, my child. " ordered the old man

"Yes, master Hades." Bowed Ultear before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Heartfilia complex

After breakfast, Lucy began to run back to her room, with excitement. Since she has decided to be a mage, she needed to know how magic worked in this world of course and there was no better time than the present.

So who else can help her with her situation?

Why, one of her guardian angels of course!

But which one?

Opening her door, she went over to her drawer, not bothering to close her door, and opened it, trying to decide who would she pick.

Putting a finger on her lips, she looked over her collection of platinum keys, looking over her choices. Each one was indeed special, so which one was the right one? Her small brown eyes stopped at her decision. The key's teeth was the same as a traditional house key, the head of the in the middle of the key's head was a gem that shine the color of gray and within it, was the silhouette of a book with three white, intertwined strange symbols that had spikes on each of their tops, in its center.

Smiling to herself, the youngest Heartfilia went out her room with her chosen key. Looking around to see if there was anyone and to make sure she wasn't followed, the eleven-year old went out of the back door.

Finally finding a spot, Lucy looked around her surroundings, making sure it wasn't too far from the complex. She had the tendency to go on little 'adventures' and ends up scaring the staff half to death. This time, she wouldn't take that chance, since there would be too many problems that would arise if they discovered her with her platinum keys.

Yeah, not the best thought.

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, Lucy looked down at her key and clenched it, 'Okay, crunched time.' she thought determined to do this.

Now, how do you summon a spirit?

Sighing to herself, the brown eyed girl closed her eyes to look back at her memories. She remembered how her mother focusing her magic into a golden key and chanting some kind of words. Maybe it could work with her platinum key?

Not seeing another choice, the little blonde kept her eyes closed and tried her hardest to focus her magic into her hand. At first, nothing happened for her and was about to give up, until she felt some sort of familiar yet foreign energy flowing though her little hand. The energy flowed from her hand to the key as a medium for it to be used. For some reason, certain words flowed into Lucy's little mind that was once again unknown but held a great deal of importance to her. Finally, the words in her head came out of her small mouth in the order in which they came in her brain as a magicail, blue seal appeared below her feet.

"**Open, the Gate to the Cloaked Schemer! Number VI, Zexion!"**

With those words, a cloud of black smoke came to life and went around its summoner. Then it shifted into a figure and finally soildfied into a familiar face, who was holding the same book that was marked within the gem of the key expect its cover was dark grey and the strange symbols were white. The spine of the book displayed a Roman number six (VI), along with the title "Hallucination—Another Side", superimposed over yet another strange symbol.

Zexion blinked for a second to register what just happened. He looked around his new surroundings to have his eyes land on the small form of his summoner.

"Lucy?"

Said girl squealed in delight at her acomplishment and began to jump up and down, "YAY, I DID IT! I'M SO AWESOME!" she shouted out, praising herself, with a confuse summon staring at her.

"Lucy, did you actually summon me already?" Questioned the steel haired brown eyed Heartfilia nodded fiercely, "Without any help?", once again, Lucy nodded.

"Yeah! I couldn't tell anyone else about what I was doing cuz' they might take them away from me! So, I sneaked away from the house and to the back door to call you, I put some magic into your key, then some kind of magic circle appeared on the ground and POOF here you are! It was all like-"

That was when the youngest Heartfilia continued her rant on the magic she just preformed while her call's mind was somewhere else with a ralization, 'She used magic without any pratice!' he thought wildly, 'Lucy called upon her magic with no one's help, she activited it on instinct. She's a complete natural at this! I can see why Kingdom Hearts said she needed someone to help her in using her abilities, her potential is vast…And we'll be the ones to exploit it.' TheSchemer thought with a smirk forming on his lips. God help whoever gets in her way after the Organization is done with her.

Getting off of his stupor, the aqua eyed young man looked down to his summoner, who was still ranting," Lucy, not ruin your little celebration, but may I ask why have you call me?"

The soon-to be blonde mage stopped her little dance and looked up to her summon, "Well, I wanted to know how does magic work since I'm going to be a mage soon, so I wanted to ask you about magic and stuff." she explained innocently.

"I see. Eagered to learn the basics are we?" Teased number VI, causing Lucy to puff her cheeks.

"Hey, like mummy always said 'There's no time like the present.' and I'm sticking through it!" she stated with determination.

Zexion nodded, "In that case," he raised his book. "let's began the search." Zexion's book suddenly snapped open flipping wildly through its pages before it stopped near the middle, revealing many paragraphs of words printed on the book's pages, "To begin with, magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use magic. To utilize magic, a mage must use magic power. Magic Power is the source of power for all Mages it is composed of eternano. Every mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal." he explained as slowly as possible to his caller, who was still soaking up the knowledge she just received.

"So, how do I draw my magical power?" The little blonde asked almost shyly.

"Sit."

Lucy nodded, and sat on the ground, cross-legged as her teacher continued.

**"**Now, mages can learn multiple styles of Magic, but it is noteworthy that many mages have natural affinities for their own magic style. We already know that you can use **Celestial Spirit Magic **since you inherited it from your mother, correct?" Lucy nodded, "Then let us see what magic you can you yourself. Now close your eyes and concentrate." He commanded.

Lucy concentrated deeply on the action of drawing out whatever magic power he could find, sweat lining his brow. She searched her body for something, anything that would feel different inside her anatomy. But just as she was about to give up, something pulled her deep within her mind, or in this case, her heart.

* * *

Slowly but surely, the little Heartfilia began awaken from her slumber as she raised her head, "Where…am I?" she asked herself groggily before getting on her two feet.

She looked around to see empty blackness all around her, the only light within this place was from the platform she was standing on. Looking down, she saw the same portrait when the Organization met with Kingdom Hearts except with a few differences. Instead of black and white, the platform's color was yellow and instead of the symbol of Nothingness in the center, there was what looked like a pink fairy with a tail. But what shocked Lucy the most was what was above it.

It looked like an older version of her showing only her left side, with different set clothes. Her blonde hair was in a lump of it tied into a ponytail of the top right side of her head. Her brown eyes were revealed and showed a look that was determined and confident. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue cross design, which showed off her chest and made younger Lucy blush at the her development. Around her neck, was what looked like a black, inverted Nobody symbol on it. The symbol was different in that the three spikes were arranged all pointing down like a trident instead of a picture also showed her wearing a blue skirt in similar color and had thigh high black boots. Around her waist was brown belt, she also saw tips the platinum and gold keys tied onto the right side of the belt and a what looked like a handle that had a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one was covered in stud-like ornaments and had a small rope hanging from it, which had a star-shaped pendant is being attached to, secured to her left hip via a small clasp on her belt.

"Is this what I could be in the future?" Wondered present Lucy who was in awe at the portrait of herself before she remembered why she was here in the first place, "Oh yeah, I'm suppose to find out what kind of magic I use!" she exclaimed while pounding a fist into her hand.

Once again, the youngest Heartfilia looked around the empty space of darkness before folding her arms; this was going to be harder than she thought.

Though being in this empty space did give the soon to be mage some time to think about magic. Just what is magic? How did it come to be? Just what was its purpose? This subject allowed her to go back into her memories on this certain subject with her mother.

* * *

_Heartfilia Complex_, _Year X772_

_Layla Heartfilia sat on the edge of the marble fountain of the Heartfilia Konzern watching her five year old daughter playing in the garden and enjoying the sunshine of the lovely summer's afternoon. _

_Little Lucy then ran up to her mother for a question, "Neh, mummy?"_

"_Yes, Lu-chan?"_

"_How do you do that magic stuff?" the little girl asked curiously. _

_Layla chuckled at the question before answering, "Don't worry Lu-chan, you won't have to worry about that stuff until your older." she responded, causing her daughter to pout. _

"_Awww, but can't you at least tell me where does it comes from?" _

_Sighing, the mother of one conceded, "Okay, okay, you win." She agreed causing Lucy to shout in victory, "You see, all of Magical Power came from the source of it; the One Magic." _

"_The One Magic?" _

"_Yes __and it is a potent power that allowed people like me to become a mage and to use its power._

"_Okay. But do you know what exactly is the One Magic?"_ _Pressed the youngest Heartfilia._

_Layla smiled at her daughter then placed a hand on her chest._

"_Its love."_

"Love…" muttered Lucy as she put her little hand over her heart. What she wanted was to protect the ones that she loved which included her Celestial Spirits. That was the really the reason why she wanted to learn magic. Lucy wanted to have the strength to reach out to her friends. To protect the people close to her heart with her own strength. The power of her heart.

The world stopped for her, even in her own sub-consciousness each and everything stopped…

Or rather Lucy found herself in a tranquil state that far surpassed that of an elderly sage. Because right now, her Body (Yang) and Mind (Yin) had become one with her Soul (Life)…

* * *

Back in the real world, a certain member of Organization XIII was feeling anxiety at the situation. Why? Because, he couldn't feel his student's presence right know. Physically, of course, he could feel her, but spiritually, it was like her mind went to another world or something. There was also the fact that SHE WASN'T BREATHING!

"Oh, crap, oh, crap, oh, crap." Zexion dropped his book started shaking Lucy's shoulders. She dies then it game over for him and the others. If she's dead then the whole Organization would be sent to oblivion and be damned by Kingdom Hearts itself, the black coated man shuddered, "Then I'll have to hear Larxene bitch and complain about my screw up for all of eternity."

Luckily, a small yawn returned his hope then made him quickly go back to his spot and innocently whistle to himself, but his aqua eyes still looked upon the brown eyed girl.

Stretching, Lucy opened her eyes then got up, 'Whoa. That was intense.' she thought as she looked at her teacher…who seemed to be whistling to himself with his arms behind his back. He stopped and turned back to Lucy as if he just noticed her.

"Ah, I see your done napping." He stated, which caused his student to pout, "So, how was your dreams?"

Lucy simply stuck out her tongue at him, "I'm not telling!"

Zexion raised an eye brow but decided to move on, "Fine, then. But did you at least discover your magic?

The little blonde looked sheepish while rubbing a hand on the back of her head, "Umm, not really."

Her teacher sweatdropped the statement then sighed, "Okay then. Hold out your palm and focus your magic there. Since you more than likely unlocked the ability to use a second magic, it should reveal itself within your palm." he instructed with Lucy obeying.

The future mage held out her palm, closed her eyes and focused her magic into her hand. Then, something unexpected appeared when Lucy opened her eyes. A blue orb of magic energy came to life and glowed in its caller's palm. Blinking in surprise, Lucy noticed her teacher's eyes were wide at this development.

"Zexion-sensei, is there something wrong? Did I do anything bad?"

The sound of her voice broke Zexion out of his shock, "No. It's just that this kind of development is… unheard of."

"Unheard of?"

"Yes. Normally must be channeled through a medium. Light. Fire. Water. Wood. Even the body itself. But this? This is pure magic in its rawest of forms." He explained, pointing at the orb in his student's hand.

"This is pure magic?" Asked Lucy, who was in awe at the orb.

Zexion nodded, "This kind of magic is something that was something unheard of until now. **Pure magic** hasn't been used since the days before the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail, it is beyond **Lost Magic**. It's **_Ancient_**** Magic**."

"Whoa."

Was the only thing Lucy could describe this moment. She just re-discovered a magic that hasn't been used since the times of the Black Wizard Zeref. Magic itself in exsitentence.

And it felt great.

But then the little blonde noticed something, "Hey sensei, why is your book on the floor?" Lucy asked innocently.

Zexion just remembered that he dropped his book and reclaimed it from the ground, "Ah yes, thank you for reminding me."

"Yeah, but what was it doing there?"

The aqua eyes of Zexion darted left to right, trying to come up with an excuse. He didn't want her to know he was worried about her. He wasn't soft like that!

"Ah yes. I dropped it." He responded quickly.

"You dropped it?"

"Yes…I have butter fingers."

"Okay…"

"Anywho," Stated Zexion, before he could be questioned anymore, "It is time for us to began your torture-I mean _training_ for the next few years." he declared with a dark chuckle, causing his student to gulp in fear.

This _training_ is gonna suck.

* * *

**Hello people! Hoped you all like this chapter! As for Lucy's magic besides being a Celestial Mage, she will have direct control over magic called **_**Energy Make**_**. Thank you ****KitsuneDragon ****for letting me use the name for Lucy. Still, I'm having trouble deciding **_**how**_** Lucy will use the magic. Should I let her base it off of the ****_Rasengan_**** from ****_Naruto_**** or give her the moveset of Kuja from ****_Dissidia: Final Fantasy. _****I can't decide!**

**Another magic she will use involves the Fleuve d'étoiles whip. She'll use a few moves I got from a show that few know about in my opinion. You'll know how she'll get in the next chapter. **

**Also for those who are wondering how Zexion knows all that stuff about Earthland, its because he looked through the memories of some random dude in the Celestial world without no one knowing and organized it in his Lexicon. **

**Finally, the next chapter will be a time-skip for about three years, which Lucy will spend training her ass off with four of the Organization members being held responsible for overlooking it which includes Zexion. **

**Hoped you liked this chapter, until next time! **


	3. Setting the Table

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail**

Unknown Area

June 30th-Year, X781

Dust cleared across a part of land in a foreign place. As it disappeared two figures were revealed. The first was Lucy Heartfilia, the soon-to-be fourteen **Celestial Spirit Mage**, her blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail to keep it out of her sweat covered face with her eyes narrowed. Lucy had grown up plenty in three years as well; she was more mature, both physically and mentally, even only being fourteen she was filling out quite nicely is she did say so herself and with all the training she did with her spirits she was stronger too. She wore a shining sliver jacket, with yellow around the edges and on the cuffs. Beneath that she wore a plain white tee-shirt that with a blue heart outline on the front. She wore a yellow and white plaid skirt and a pair of white tennis shoes, as well as white thigh high socks with silver ruffles on the left and yellow ruffles on the right. At the other side, was Xaldin with two of his purple lances in each hand in a crouched position glaring intensely at his summoner.

After a few minutes of serious tension, the Organization member dismissed his weapons and crossed his arms after standing up straight, "That's enough for today Lucy. I must admit, you've gotten a lot better with using your **Energy Make**. Its seems you cannot be taken lightly anymore." He stated with a small smile.

That being said, Lucy slouched while sighing in relief before flopping her back on the ground, "I can't believe it's been three years already…" The heiress muttered to herself with a hand on her forehead.

For the last three years, Lucy has done nothing but train herself to her limits, courtesy to her sprits from another world. The processing of bonding with them has been…interesting to say at least.

Her trainers consisted with about four of her guardian angels. The first of which was Larxene, who earned her name as the Savage Nymph. She apparently enjoyed, other than Lucy and her colleges, making other people suffer. The more they hurt, the better in her words. But still she was such a good person to know in Lucy's opinion in the last few years, much like an older sister that the heiress never had. The older blonde was responsible for teaching her summoner how to achieve superhuman speed, agility and dexterity based skills for battle. The Nymph was skilled and ruthless in all sense, which is not a good combination to mess with.

Like she says, _'no pain no gain'_.

Next was Lexaeus. The silent red head was intimidating to Lucy a few years back, almost to the point of tears. But now, to the young blonde, he was like a big teddy bear that give the faith she need to keep moving forward in her path as a mage. The Silent Hero was the powerhouse teacher, giving Lucy the ability to have power behind her attacks and even muscle out an opponent when the time came, though still preferred not to use her fists in battle. He also helped her with endurance which involved fist fights between them once in a while, in order for Lucy to take whatever attacks anyone could dish out on her, though she did still have her limits in that department.

…Yeah, you can see, that guy was brutal when it came to training.

Another trainer was Zexion enigma mystic was polite and patient with Lucy in her training. He taught the powers of Organization XIII, their strengths and weaknesses and so on. He had also been able to increase his student's magical levels until it was to his standards, which were above average. The Schemer also taught his summoner about the magic of the world, history and such…which was out of paranoia in his part. But hey, the world's a big place right?

Lastly, was the Lancer himself. Being the Organization's top combatant, he was responsible for keeping Lucy in top condition, making sure she doesn't slack in a fight. He was a bit uptight but was overall okay despite his personality. To Xaldin's summoner, he great person to know if you get pass the hardcore training methods he has. That and his big ol' eyebrows…

Back to the current situation, Lucy jumped up back onto her two feet, stretching her arms before turning back to her teacher, "In a little while, I'll be able to leave, right?" She asked with hope in her voice. The black haired male nodded, causing her to squeal in glee.

Lucy had grown up plenty in three years as well; she was more mature, both physically and mentally, even only being fourteen she was filling out quite nicely is she did say so herself. In addition to that, she seemed to be smarter than the average mage due to the endless nights of studying with Zexion made her quite the bookworm.

Then, there was her father…

Oh how she hated that man. She had started to drift away from her father over time, due to that argument over her being a _nuisance_ and all. It had gotten to the point that she barely even said 'hello' to the man anymore, not that he even noticed due to his business and all. If he didn't want a daughter than fine, she'll walk her own path if that's the case.

Shaking her head out of her, the young mage smiled at the older man, "If that's the case, then I can't want to get my journey started!"

Xaldin raised an eye-brow, "Excited aren't we. If I were you, I'd be careful, you don't know what kind of people are there to get in your way." He stated.

"Well, it's those people you should be worried about. After all, I was trained by the best." She responded with a proud smirk which Xaldin returned.

"True. Well then, I'm off." He began to dematerialized and soon disappeared from sight. Sighing, Lucy put her hands in her pocket and began to walk on back to her household.

* * *

The Castle That Never Was, Celestial Sprit World

The only thoughts that Xenmas had as he stood by the window where Kingdom Hearts shined its light, completely incomprehensible to others. His thoughts were his own and it was these thoughts that allowed him to be the most powerful Nobody in existence (or nonexistence for that matter_), _these thoughts that could actually comprehend the whole of Nothingness, something that no other being, past or present has ever done. Even as a Celestial Spirit, he seemed to be superior to every being in the realm to the point where his existence seemed comparable to Seirei-o, who was a god in his own right. Xemnas always stared in the exact same spot, every time he standing by Kingdom Hearts or when he was sitting on his throne.

That spot that was currently held by Axel who had two color cards, one was holy green, while the other was pristine sapphire, "So boss, which one will it be?" He asked while holding the two cards up front of his face, causing Xemnas to rub his temples with one hand while the other had a brown clipboard.

"For the last time Axel, we're using platinum for the main color, like our keys and shields." He explained once more while gesturing to the metal on their shoulders, "Now, go and get the color!" He ordered and dismissed his collogue.

He turned to the other side of the room and immediately scowled, "And _what_ in the hell are you doing Vexen!"

Said man turned from what he was doing, which was making what looked like Lucy with some kind of dress that showed of her curves and was holding some kind of orb in her hand that must have been her magic. All of which was made of ice.

Vexen's face scrunched up into a frown at the question and brought up his arms, as if he was introducing something, "Isn't this what you have asked superior? I was making something…"

"…that wasn't following my instructions." The leader finished while rubbing his temples, "Just what were you thinking."

"But this is just as good! This sculpture captures the essence of Lucy's magic! How the world will be putty in her hands once she reaches her true potential! And with us by her side, no one could dare stand in her way as she brings forth a new utopia of magic!"

"…Vexen, she's only going to be fourteen, how's do you propose she's going understand that by just looking at a sculpture?" Hearing that, the scientist had the decency to look sheepish causing Xenmas to sigh, "Just give her angel wings and she'll be happy. That's what all females think of themselves anyways." He stated as if that was a fact.

Then without warning, he fired a quick shot of unstable energy from his fingers, the energy collided with the statue before exploding into chunks of ice, "Start over." He said simply before turning his back on Vexen.

Vexen mumbled under his breath, "Fuckin' asshole."

"What was that?", Xemnas asked over his shoulder.

Scared, Vexen said, "Oh, nothing Superior".

"That's what I thought."

Walking over to the couch, the silver haired man looked at the decorated curtains…and quickly tore them off, "This. Is. Wool! I said silk people! Who the hell uses wool at a birthday party?" he demanded out loud. If you're wondering what he's ranting about, it's about Lucy's birthday party, which was tomorrow and currently the Organization was putting together the last strings of the party. Hopefully, with this party, Lucy will learn that her spirits will support no matter what and she will FINALLY leave on her long awaited journey.

Hopefully.

* * *

In the Hall of Empty Melodies

While Xenmas was hollering, Xion, and Larxene were putting up decorations for where the actual partying was going to be placed. Being alone, the lone females had the chance to talk about female stuff.

"Have you ever wondered how everybody's hair seems out of the ordinary?" Questioned Xion as she bent down to get another letter to put on the red poster above. With a hand glowing with Light, she brought the letter to that hand, until it absorbed it and began to glow as bright as the Light it absorbed before she placed it onto the poster with other glowing letters."

Larxene shrugged while cutting up some lettuce with her knives. Normally, this would be Xaldin's job, since he was the official cook of the group as well as the enforcer, but since he was training with Lucy, it was up to her to do the job. Though, the only reason they were having lettuce was because said girl was always watching her weight and rarely had anything fatting that would destroy her developing yet desirable figure. Hence why the food in the party will be mostly organic. Mostly.

"You say that because, your practically the only out of all of use that has normal hair. "Start with Xemnas. Although me and Axel have stolen his hair gel millions of times, he still has those hair- I dunno- _mini_ wings on the side of his head. And his hair is _silver_, not white, not platinum blonde, but silver."

Xion forced back a smile, turning back to the blonde woman. "And his hair's all shiny too...so shiny it sometimes burns my eyes..."

The Nymph ticked off his fingers. "Xigbar. Pirate-surfer-grandfather guy. Geez, hair's already graying, and he thinks 'oh, dude, this is _so _cool!', then ponytails it. Xaldin, creepy! He hasn't washed his dreadlocks since last Tuesday. Vexen gives new meaning to 'dirty blonde hair'-"

"Don't be so evil, he says it's because his experiments have taken a toll on his naturally shampoo-commercial-worthy locks-"

"Cripes, Xion," she paused, her green eyes wide at her. "How'd you know _that_?"

She blushed, Vexen _had_ actually said, er, slurred that out when he and Luxord had too much too drink… never mind."

She shrugged. "Lexaeus. Don't tell him I told you, or for that matter, don't tell anyone, but I once caught him with curlers. That's how he gets that wavy-sticking up-hairdo."

"And how exactly did _you_ catch him with curlers?"

She blushed, much like how she had earlier. "I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours," she said haltingly, as if the very memory itself frightened her.

"You wish."

Larxene stuck out her tongue. "Zexion- with all that hair hanging down his face, I'd bet he's got a _serious_ case of acne hidden."

"But he always tries to brush them back, you know..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He's still looking for scissors."

"Well, he should borrow a pair from Saïx, he should be finished with trimming his split ends. _Blue_ hair, Xion! Why the _heck_ does he have _blue_ hair?"

"Light blue hair," she pointed out. "And I'm next in line for the scissors, I think I've got a very bad case of split ends right here."

"Whatever. Demyx-"

"You missed a number," Larxene said offhandedly, splitting a split end and her tongue curled over her upper lip, just like everytime she had to concentrate, and splitting a hair to the end is _very_ hard to do. "Saïx's seven, Demyx is nine...

"Saïx is seven, Demyx is nine...

"Wow...you _do_ know how to count," she smirked, crossing his arms. The black haired teen resisted the urge to lift up the box of letters and hurl it at her fellow female.

"You just don't want to insult your boyfriend," she said softly and snickered, making sure Larxene didn't hear her.

"Are you saying something?"

"I said, Axel looks like his head's always on fire, the way his hair sticks up." She rolled her eyes. "And the _color_, jeez- it sometimes looks like a flaming porcupine crawled onto his head and died," Xion muttered under her breath, as if scared the pyro might suddenly jump her out of the shadows.

"You are _such_ a traitor, Xion," she laughed, flipping and antenna over her shoulder then drawing it back again as she examined her look in the mirror known as a punch bowl. Xion laughed too.

"I sometimes am, you know. So anyway, Demyx. He calls it a mullet, I call it a bad haircut... Luxord, ew, d'you know _he's_ the one who uses that hair wax thing the Superior made me buy during grocery-shopping?" She made a face.

"So _that's_ why his hair is always so...slicked back," her forehead wrinkled, disgusted at the thought of what Luxord's hair would actually _feel_ like. "Yeah, _ew_."

"Oh, the big one-Marluxia. We _still_ don't know whether his hair's pink, brown, or pink-brown, or-"

"Don't say pink, say a really, really light shade of red, or he'll cut your head off."

"One dangerously pink scythe against a Keyblade? Hell no," she scratched her head. "And the pink petals...ha!"

She cut off a stray lock of hair. "Those sakura petals are razor sharp," she said, eyeing Xion through the glass, punch bowl mirror. "You've never been on his angry side, have you?"

"Nope. At least, not yet," Xion murmured, now running a hand through her bangs before bending to pick up another letter.

However, a rumbling from the ground interrupted that process. The floor beside Xion exploded to reveal Virgo in all her glory with some kind of item in her right hand, "Virgo, what do you think your doing!" demanded Xion, taking a step back from the intruder.

Said maid bow down in shame in front of her, "Forgive me my mistress. But I am here to talk about the birthday of your mistress." She explained causing Xion to raise an eye-brow.

"Oh really?"

Virgo nodded, "Hai. From experience, on the day of birth of a summoned they expect the gift and since she is important to you, I went and-"

Her rambling fell on deaf eyes when she reached the word 'gift', causing Xion panic. '_Oh. My. God! I actually forgot to get Lucy a gift!_' she thought wildly. How could actually forget a gift on her summoner's birthday?! This was not good. Not good at all. From what she heard from Axel, that's what the person of the day really came for in their own party; birthday gifts. How the hell was she supposed to go there empty handed?

The raven haired girl had no time to ponder on that when she noticed an item presented in front of her. It as a handle, thus possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and had a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant was attached, "What is this?" Xion asked in awe at the design.

"This, my lady, is the River of Stars of the Eridanus Constellation, also known as _Fleuve d'étoiles_ (River of Stars). It's a whip made so that your mistress doesn't have to waste magical power in battle." She explained shortly, hoping it would please her master.

Still stunned at the weapon, the keyblade wieldier took it her hands just as an idea popped into her head, _'Maybe I can give this to Lucy for her birthday and say its from Virgo and me!' _she planned quickly.

Sure, it sounded wrong for her to actually do this kind of thing, but hey, what else was she suppose to do? Tell Lucy she _didn't _get her anything?

"T-Thanks Virgo, I'll be sure to give this to Lucy." Xion stuttered, still wrestling with her thoughts. Which were cut off, when Virgo bent over revealing her white panties, making her master's face beet red, "W-What are you doing?!"

"Please punish me master." The pink haired maid begged, "I must be punished for nearly giving you a heart attack!" she demanded while shaking her juicy rear from side to side, making Xion's face redder.

No really knowing what to do in this type of situation, the blue eyed teen could only call the only person who can help her at this point, "Larxene!" She shouted for the blonde Nymph but not loud enough for Virgo to hear her.

The other older female turned around to see Xion's frantic, embarrassed face with a Virgo bent down. Confused, she walked over to the scene. But before she could ask, Xion cut her off, "Do something! She wants me to punish her for nothing!"

"Punish?" Larxene questioned before her trade-mark smirk made its way to her mouth, "I don't completely understand the situation but when it comes to pain I'm game!" she exclaimed.

In a burst of electricity, one of her eight knives appeared in her hand as she thrusted forward. She stabbed Virgo's ass and as soon as it connected electricity enveloped Virgo causing her to scream. However, instead of screams of pain, it was…moans of ecstasy?

"AAHHH, MORE MISTERESS, MORE!" Virgo moaned out as she felt lighting surging through her body.

"Tch." Larxene took out with a frown on her face, "Great, a masochist." she hissed with great distaste.

Xion's head tilted in curiosity," What's a masochist?"

"Someone who enjoys pain."

"Wait?! Who _enjoys _being hurt?!"

"I know, right!?" If there was one type of person Larxene hated, it was the masochist. More pain for someone meant more fun for her. So just how the hell was she supposed to enjoy herself if someone actually enjoys the pain?

"Oh cram this!" She exclaimed before marching off with her feet stomping the ground.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Xion called out.

"To find Demyx!" Larxene responded before disappearing from the area. Maybe watch him ran for his life with pure fear will make her feel better…

The youngest female looked back at Virgo for a few seconds before deciding to tippy toe out of the area too with Virgo knowing. Soon enough, Virgo was the only one left in the Halls of Empty Melodies.

And was still bent down.

* * *

With Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus

Demyx felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he walked through the market place of this world, which Lexaeus noticed, "Getting a cold?"

The Nocturne shook his head, "No. But I think someone's talking about me…"

He, Zexion, and Lexaeus were in the market place trying find more decorations for Lucy's birthday party and soon enough, they found a market place for all kinds of events.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" Stated Zexion as they stepped inside the store. The trio looked around to see the store was filled with all kinds of items.

Splitting up from the group, Zexion found the food ideal and gained a thoughtful look, "Mmm, I could get some chicken for the party. But, then again, Lucy _is _watching her weight." He mused to himself while walking down the area. Lucy was very jealous of the fact that they could eat anything they wanted and not get any fatter. Celestial Spirit or not, that is just unfair to her.

Hey, they didn't make the rules here.

His thoughts were cut off by a sight caught by his aqua eyes. In front of him, was a stand with that a bag of what looked like mushrooms with a sign above that read 'Shrooms'.

His eyes shifted left and right to make sure nobody was watching him while a debate formed in his made. Should he do it? Should he actually buy sweet, _sweet_ relief when he should be using his money to celebrate his summoner's birthday?

'_Well, it has been a while…'_ The Schemer decided while turning his head to make sure no one was seeing what he was doing. He quickly snatched a bag then dashed to the cash register quickly. He dropped the bag on the counter and brought out his wallet.

"I would like to buy this bag please." Zexion stated without looking at the cashier, because his head was still looking around for anyone who can't mind their own business.

"My, my sir. Are scared by the fact that someone might catch buying illegal drugs?" Stated a charming and alluring voice that resembled an Egyptian, which sounded female.

"First of all lady, shrooms are not drugs, it grows naturally from the earth. You'd actually have to do stuff to it, in order to make it a drug." The steel haired man stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "And second of all, if it's so _illegal _then why does this story sell it?" he challenged.

"True. But we sell it because its popular to junkies and emos like you."

"Hey!" He shouted before turning on his heel to meet a fairly attractive woman, "I am not an emo! If anything, I'm a bookworm." He responded while eyeing his accuser. She was a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire consisted of a regular work out-fit which was a blue and black striped shirt, which did nothing to hide the size of her chest which was about Aquarius's size, and brown pants. On her feet were a simple of white sneakers with her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing her lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head with her eyes being a light brown color. Overall, she looked very beautiful to Zexion.

The Egyptian woman put a hand on her hip with a small smile tugging her lips, "Oh really? Then what's with the bang?"

"I only have this because I was _born_ with it!"

The brown eyed woman made a humming noise before finally checking out the bag, "Okay, that'll be 1o jewels Mr.?"

"Zexion." He answered simply while stuffing the money into the cashier's hand. He quickly turned around, only to meet the huge form of a black coat.

Slowly, Zexion raised his head to meet the unyielding face of Lexaeus, whose left hand a huge bag of decorations. His blue, unmoving eyes looked down at Zexion before shaking his head, "Really Zexion? Really? I thought you broke the habit already man." Stated the ginger whose voice was laced with disappointment.

"Hey, give me a break man! I have needs too!" Zexion defended.

"So you're a junkie, not an emo…" Mused the voice of the casher.

"Quiet you!"

"Oh wait, you forgot you recite!"

Groaning in frustration, the Schemer stomped to the dark skinned lady, snatched the recite and marched back to his companion, "Just get Demyx already and leave this place." He commanded, much to Lexaeus' confusion.

"Wait, I thought he was with you?"

The young spirit opened his mouth before sighing, "He left us, didn't he?" Of course he did. This was Demyx they were talking about after all," Even in another life, he's a slacker…"

"Let just find him before the end of the day." The ginger stated before they two men left the store.

Zexion decided to take the time to check the recite, just in case that cashier ripped him off. Yes, he was paranoid, got a problem with that?

However, at the bottom of the price, his aqua eyes stopped and saw writing that was meant for him which read:

'_By the way handsome, the name's Libra and I would like to conversant with some more again…soon.'_

After that sentence, there was a number with a sensual wink at the side, leaving Zexion blushing slightly. Who knew he was cool with the ladies?

* * *

With Demyx

Number IX himself at the moment has entered a coast line where he decided to spent his time for now. He just didn't feel the whole shopping vibe right now, even though it was for Lucy.

Demyx walked up to the ocean with his boots removed, letting the wet sand go in-between his toes. Stretching a little bit, he began to take in the lovely sight of the blue sea as its waves moved back and forth and the sky filled with pink hues surrounded by white, fluffy clouds, "Ya know, sometimes I have to go and not see dark clouds of despair waiting to disappear into nothing." He muttered to himself.

Feeling a little need for music, the dirty blonde man raised his right arm into the air and focused on his element. Streams of water began to rise up from the ocean, focusing into his hand. Once he had gathered enough of his element it transformed, and Demyx closed his hand around the familiar neck of his trusty blue and yellow sitar.

The Nocturne began to his sway hips back and forth into the mood of the scenery, while playing his sitar in the same matter and started to sing…or in this case, spit some fire.

"_Tropical vibe, coconut milk and shaved ice  
My so glow with the low cut  
No jheri curl, jerry rice  
Boogie board on the rip tide  
Parasail and deep dive, don't think twice  
Your little baby bone boy killin' me  
Swearin' he's grown and he's got that skill  
But he ain't swim with that blue whale  
I ain't swim with that hoe neither  
Earl said that world real  
Sit back and watch the water  
Hope the monster don't wag his tail  
And send that big wave over while  
I'm showin off my pirate girl  
To the baddies walkin' by me"_

Behind the number IX, was a certain figure, who watched behind the rocks on the beach as Demyx continued to strum his sitar, smile, sing and dance. He was moving around to the beat, completely in his own happy world.

"_Showin' skin because it's nothin'  
My little brother servin' molly  
Because that bill due Monday  
And my passport's buried  
And my home town flooded  
With just a little bit of water  
But my shoes still muddy_

_And if I ever have a daughter_  
_I wonder what I could call her?_  
_Nine months after I fuck on the beach_  
_I guess I call her Karma_  
_Copped a jet ski with the booster seat_  
_I'm kidding but I'm ballin'_  
_Just playin' but I'm serious_  
_I'm wit it and I'm wildin'"_

"So deep…" Stated the figure who leaned forward to listen better to the lyrics. Unfortunately, they leaned over too much and fell forward on their face into the sand. Which was enough for Demyx to stop playing his music and turn around to see the source of the noise.

"Whose there?" He demanded, preparing to battle in case it was an enemy.

"S-Sorry!" Apologized a voice that was squeaky to a certain degree, which seemed to be coming from the floor. The Nocturne's eyes landed on a girl who seemed to be about a year or less younger than him. She had strawberry blonde waist length hair that had curls at the end, and wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks had round blush marks, and wore a long dress with heart prints by her waist. On her feet were looked like brown leather shoes on her feet. But two characteristics made her stand apart; she had a pair of small white wings and a large harp on her back. She seemed to be rubbing her head on her knees with one of her black eyes closed and pouted at her misfortune which added to the cute factor that she emitted.

"Ummm, is there something I can help you with?" The seemly older blonde asked, not really knowing what to say at this point. His fellow blonde tilted her hand for a second before squeaking and blushing cutely before getting on her two feet.

"How rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lyra, and you are?"

"Demyx."

Nodding happily, the newly named Lyra continued, "Nice to meet you Demyx-san. As for what I'm doing here, weeeeeelllllll." She blushed once more, looked down and began to lean her feet back and forth, "I was walking home when I heard a wonderful noise here. I came and leaned forward and well…here we are." The young blonde explained rather short while still looking at the ground."

Demyx smiled, happy for once, someone actually thought of his music to be good instead of a racket," Well, its great to hear that a pretty girl like yourself likes my music." he thanked, clearly not processing his words. At this, the girl blushed again but also thought of what was going on inside the blonde boy's head.

"Oh so you think I'm beautiful..." the girl said stepping closer to the boy making him sweat a bit.

"Ummm…" He began to say until a _oh so _familiar voice interrupted.

"There you are, you slacker!"

Looking behind Lyra and much to his horror was a fuming Zexion. Panicking, the mullet blonde stumbled back only to meet something hard. His eyes traveled upwards to see the stalwart known as Lexaeus right behind him, who had his eyes narrowed at him with what looked like a bag of party items in his left hand, "L-Lexaeus! I can ex-"

Before he could make an excuse, the Silent Hero picked him up by his hooded up to eye level with his free hand, "No time for your petty excuses, we need to prepare for Lucy's birthday party." He stated simply before turning to his side and began to march on back to the Castle That Never Was, with Zexion jogging to catch up to them.

"Demyx-san!" He heard as he looked back to see the cute form of Lyra waving happily goodbye to him, "Let's meet again soon and maybe then we can play together!" She suggested cheerfully.

"I hope your happy now Demyx." Scolded Zexion, "Now we're late for the final preparations for Lucy's party! You know, for once in your life, you could-"

Unknown to him as he lectured on, Demyx wasn't paying much attention to him. His mind was on the new friend he made this day.

* * *

**Yo! Hope you guys liked this chapter. ** **Now, for those wondering why I switched Roxas with Xion and why this story isn't being updated, do not panic. Just go to my profile and click on my new story 'Shinobi of Twilight' it'll answer most of your questions. **

**Also, I have FINALLY updated my 'Legend That Never Was' story which will be possibly my most epic story if I do say so myself.**

**Heads up, this story _probably_ won't be updated for a while because of the other stories I'm working on, sooooooo...yeah.**

**Finally: HAPPY SUMMER TO YOU ALL!**


	4. Sorry

**I am very, VERY sorry people, but I am cancelling this story. **

**Why? Well, it goes like this: ****I really screwed up the plot**

**This and the other one is a total mistake. This was meant to be way more badass with the time being before Organization XIII and all. Plus…Xion wasn't suppose to exist in that particular Universe which is the what if part.**

**Basically, ****I was really immature when I wrote this story, so when I realized I screwed up; I had refused to admit it so I headed back and wrote another story and learnt how to meld the plot together with proper grammar So I have decided, well partially...to go back to my roots! Meaning to write the original story with the original plot I had.**

**Now, what I am planning is Roxas and the Org going to the worlds of... well let's say it WON'T involve Disney worlds. Anywho, the group will go to those worlds with the power of Nothingness instead of using Darkness for the portals. SPOLIERS!**

**Now trust me on this, the future stories will be WAY more badass than the other stories in the form of a series…sort of. I know they aren't popular but trust me when I say if you love this story than you'll completely fall in love with the series of Xion no existing. You'll see how it'll change Roxas' Organization days. For better or worse will be your opinion. **

**Also, please review my Legend That Never Was story if you don't mind.**

**So…yeah this story will be deleted soon enough and, well, until then, peace I'm out! **


	5. WTF

IGNORE THAT LAST CHAPTER!

That was not me! I don't know who and I don't know how, but someone hacked onto my profile and put that crap on there, I've just found out this actually. Maybe some crazy guy or something… Anyways, I'll delete those as soon as possible.

Do not worry, I am not going to give up this story, at least not yet. Even if I was, I would ask anyone who wanted to adopt it, but not now, I still have my interest in the stories.

Now, as much as this is silly for me to say, could you guys…send some ideas for me? Mainly, because I'm have a little writer's block at the moment and could really use some inspiration from you lot. I'd appreciate it alot.

Another thing: Please review the Shinobi of Twilight story please! It's suppose to be Void Spirits equal people! And don't forget my Legend That Never Was story, review that too.

So…yeah, until the next chapter :)


End file.
